Motorized vehicles, such as motorized scooters and mopeds, allow convenient transportation and can also provide personal enjoyment during leisure time. Conventional motorized vehicles, however, are difficult to use and require extensive practicing to ensure safety and efficiency. Many local communities require a license to operate the conventional motorized vehicles. When not in use, the conventional motorized vehicles require a parking space for proper storage. In addition, the conventional motorized vehicles are expensive and may require significant maintenance costs.